


We´re in this together

by juli3



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Home, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli3/pseuds/juli3
Summary: Just a short one shot about Maya wanting to help Carina feel home
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	We´re in this together

Maya was worried. Carina was working nonstop. Her own work was getting more than difficult with all the restrictions, she couldn´t even imagine what it must be like to work in a hospital during this time. She tried to talk about it with Carina, but she was never telling her much. She tried to comfort her but she wouldn´t let her. After they had their conversation in the kitchen, where Carina told her how worried she was about her father and her country and why she got all the food, Maya felt even more sorry. When Carinas voice cracked when she told her that she wanted to be reminded of home, Mayas heart broke for Carina and she came up with a plan. When Maya asked Carina to move in with her, she said “I want to do everything for real”. And she really meant it. 

A few days later, after another hard day in the hospital Carina was on her way back home. She started walking because she felt she needed the fresh air after all this time in the safety clothes and the face shields. Her walk to and from work was, as she called it, her little every-day-spa. But this day her walk back home wasn´t good. She regretted that she didn´t take the car to get home faster. She lost another mom that day and she still hadn´t heard from her father. On her break she read the news and when she saw what was happening in Bergamo back home in Italy and how many people have already died, she felt sick in her stomach. How could it get this far? She was afraid of how the next month would look like. Being a doctor, she knew that this pandemic would go on for a long time and she felt that she was already exhausted. How was she supposed to do this? All she wanted to do tonight was to take a shower, get some ice-cream and go straight to bed.

When she arrived home, she already heard the music in the hallway. And she was surprised that it came from their apartment. When she got in, she stopped right at the door. It looked like the whole living room was plastered in Italy flags. “Maya what…?” And then she saw her and at least a little bit of this days worries disappeared from her face. She started smiling at her girlfriend who was currently putting something in the oven. “Maya what is all that?” And with that Maya turned around “Wow you must have walked fast today. You weren´t supposed to be home yet. Please, I know that’s what you want to do first when you get home: go take your shower. If you want to, you can put on one of your fancy dresses and then you can come back out here, I should be done by then” and with that she kind of pushed Carina out of the kitchen in the direction of their bedroom.

Carina, still wondering what all of this was about, chose her light-yellow summer dress and went back out again. She saw that Maya added some candles to the scene and the dining table was all set. And then she saw Maya. She was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer, she looked stunning. Maya came to her, kissed her and pulled her into a hug “Hi Beautiful. How was your day?” she asked her while softly rubbing her back. “Not good, I lost another mom” and Carina started to tear up. “I´m so sorry Carina. What can I do for you? Do you want to talk about it? Or do you just want to snuggle? We can skip dinner, don´t worry. Just tell me what you need” If it was possible Carina fell even more in love with Maya at that moment. She just loved her. “No Bella, let’s eat and talk later, sí?. I´m hungry and it seems like you have done something here.” Maya kissed her once more, took her by the hand and walked her to the table. She pulled out Carinas chair and asked “White wine?” “Yes please” and after Maya sat down “And now tell me. What is all that?”

“Since going out is not an option right now, I thought of an in-home-date with dressing up and everything and flowers of course.” With that she put a vase with wild flowers, which she was hiding behind her chair on the table. “Carina, I know you´re not doing well and I know you´re holding back. I don´t know if you want to protect yourself or if you want to protect me, but if you´re doing this because of me, please don´t. Let me be here for you. I can catch you. I love you and I want to help you. If you´re having a bad day you can tell me the details, I can take it. If you miss your dad, you can tell me. I´m here for you.” Carinas eyes were getting teary, and Maya continued “When you told me, how much you miss your home a few days ago, I thought about how I can make this more like a home for you. So, I tried to bring a little bit of Italy to our apartment. You see the flags and hear the music, right?” And Maya showed Carina her biggest smile. “I wanted to cook something Italian first, but then I thought I will screw it up anyways, and so I changed my mind and made some Mac and Cheese, but..." and she sounded proud when she continued "... I tried to adapt it. Since I didn´t want to use your food without asking I went and bought some original Italian pasta and cheese. I know it isn’t the same, but with all of this I´m trying to tell you, that you have a home here with me too. I cannot give you Italy, but I can give you all of me.” She got up and knelt down next to Carinas chair and took her hands. Carina was speechless. She couldn’t believe it. She kissed her and thought about how it was definitely the right decision to give Maya another chance. She wiped away her tears and whispered “Thank you Maya”. And Maya softly took Carinas face in both her hands “We´re in this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot :)


End file.
